Last Experience
by Mentos not mental
Summary: Okay, this is set in an alternate universe kinda. Orochimaru is a teacher at the school Hinata attends. He goes to far this time and faces dire consequences from Hinata. This is Hinata's last experience with Orochimaru. One-shot, please read and review.


Last Experience

Hey there. This is based on a dream cough more like a nightmare if you ask me cough Any way, I changed some characters to fit into Naruto. Amazingly I had little to no trouble changing the characters. They all had the same personality…Oo; a little scary when I think about it. Anyhow, here's the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata's P.O.V.

_The teacher, Orochimaru, decided that he was too busy to teach the class, so he let them do whatever they wanted to do. I was confused by this, but decided not to pursue the subject any further, in fear that he would change his mind and the class would get mad at me. Also I couldn't speak because it would probably come out in a jumbled up mess._

_I decided it was time for me to read since the teacher had given the class the free time. _

_I started reading the book. It was one of my favorites, Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony. No matter how many times I read it, it still is exciting. I read aloud in my mind. 'Minerva was on her way down, taking small careful steps toward the reserved table.' I pause and I could picture the scene playing._

_I started again, only to be stopped by a hand trailing from my right shoulder to my left. That sent chills scurrying down my spine. Then suddenly I felt a hot breath on my right cheek and a whisper in my ear, "You feel soft". I jumped when I realized who had said this. It was my teacher, Mr. Orochimaru! _

_I scrambled from my chair, leaping off the desk as a result from that. I landed a few feet away, just barely enough to run into the desk before me. I screamed in great fear as the teacher started walking towards me with a grin on his face that said, 'Ohh, I'm going to make you pay for that.' _

_Heads turned my way in confusion of why I screamed. I got up and ran. I passed my classmates who were frozen in shock and those who had a confused look on their faces. Tears started clogging up my sight. I let them run freely as I heard the Teacher following me. "It's only a little farther," I whispered to myself. I had never known the classroom was this big._

_I finally reach one of my destinations. I ran into the arms of my Knight. I felt the hot tears stream down my face as I held onto him, wetting his gray shirt in the process. I knew he wouldn't care right now. He was my friend and my crush. He whispered to me, "Shh… It's okay Hinata. I'm here now." All the while he patted my back and I felt safe. It was one of the times that I thought he might return my feelings. I looked into his deep azure blue eyes. He looked at me and my tears kept running down. _

"_Awww. Isn't that sweet?" came a sickening voice. It interrupted my safe haven. I felt_

_a push and looked up. My knight in all his glory, well school uniform, was now standing right in front of me. My hero was in a defensive stance. He had a look of determination on his face. I could feel that he was prepared to save me at any cost. Even at the risk of his own life. _

_The voice came again. "Get out the way now!" Mr. Orochimaru raised a hand and picked my defender up by the front of his shirt. He then threw the boy against the wall. "NARUTO!" I screamed trying to reach out to him, but the cruel man was in my way. "Now, where wasssss I?" Mr. Orochimaru asked extending his hand to touch my face. _

"_No," I shouted, "Stay away from me!" I released a burst of energy and Mr. Orochimaru was sent flying back. Suddenly a sword appeared at my hip. I took it and ran to my fallen teacher. "Good-bye Orochimaru." I told him and cut his body to pieces. _

_I looked at the body and then the sword. The corpse was pale white and bloody. The sword, however, was as clean as a whistle. The silver metal gleamed in the light of the fluorescent lights from above. I suddenly became aware of those staring at me. I turned and saw their faces. Faces of disgust because of the body, pity for the ones who had to deal with me, but there was one look most of them shared. It was the look of fear. "Who or what are you?" one classmate asked with a look that almost made me feel sad and a bit guilty for what I had done. Almost. _

"_To answer your question my dear colleague. I am Hinata and I have killed Orochimaru." I said sort of proudly. I heard a low moan. I looked at the moaner. It was Naruto. I had completely forgot about him. I rushed to his side in a blink of an eye. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned for his health. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just a little shaken up, but otherwise I'm okay." He replied giving me one of his grins that made my heart melt. "Why did you do that Naruto," I whispered so only he could hear, "You could have gotten yourself killed doing that!" _

_Naruto got up from leaning against the wall. "But I didn't so ha."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Weird, huh? I told you! Yeah, when I woke up from that dream, I was like "What in the world was that?!" Then Bam! The idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

Comments and Constructive Criticism are Allowed and appreciated.

Please don't flame. I... uhh... don't really know what else to put here. Thanks for reading my story. Don't be afraid to drop a review even if it's a sentence. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Artemis Fowl. I do however, own my dreams. 


End file.
